


What Mage Pride has Wrought

by LenoirWhittlethorn



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6612928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenoirWhittlethorn/pseuds/LenoirWhittlethorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic was written at the request of my bestie. Marian Hawke sings a song that makes Fenris bristle. This is early in their relationship, when they're trying to figure each other out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Mage Pride has Wrought

The young woman clutched her staff tightly, her knuckles turning white. “I was going to head back, honest! I just wanted to see the town, please don’t make me Tranquil!” She cried and her staff began to crackle with magical energy. 

 

“Calm down, you won’t be made Tranquil for sneaking out!” Marian Hawke dropped her two daggers and held her hands up. “We were only investigating for your father’s sake; he missed your letters.” She spoke softly and held eye contact with the frightened girl. 

 

The staff made a snapping sound, like miniature thunderstorms. “My father?” The young Circle mage’s fear filled eyes refocused into anger. “Yes, I’m sure he missed me.” She hissed vehemently. “That’s why he let them take me!”

 

Fenris marched up from behind the party and made sure he was by Hawke’s side. The girl tensed up, intimidated by his presence. “Say the word, Hawke and I’ll--” Fenris choked when Hawke paid no attention to him.

 

Marian kept her eyes locked on the girl and began stepping forward. “Loriandra, I know how scary it must be, but believe me when I tell you that nothing will happen to you. I swear upon my life, you will not be a Tranquil.” 

 

Loriandra’s hands shook, her nerves shot. “You don’t know what it’s like there. It’s not a Circle, it’s a prison.” She weeped and then screamed. “I didn’t want this!”

 

In a flash, Marian disappeared, confusing Loriandra enough to prevent her from forming a spell. Marian’s party braced themselves for a fight, but Marian reappeared behind the mage. With a swift flick of her wrist, Marian unleashed a powder into Loriandra’s face, which promptly subdued her. 

 

Even though Aveline offered to carry Loriandra, Hawke insisted that she carry her. Fenris hung back, behind Aveline and Varric, but it didn’t hinder his ability to watch Hawke. They weren’t heading back to the Circle and Fenris began feeling rocks rolling in his stomach. 

 

Then Hawke began singing softly. The lyrics rolled off her tongue, thick with emotion. Hawke’s voice wavered between barely above a whisper and a strong tone that carried enough to make her party’s ears tingle. 

 

Aveline and Varric looked at each other, baffled but not wanting to disrupt Hawke. The song was foreign to their ears, but Fenris began burning. He heard it too often, but how would Hawke know? He glared at the back of their leader’s head, wishing she would stop singing. Did she not listen to him when he talked about his past? Did she even care?

 

Fenris steeped in silent fury, even after Hawke stopped singing. 

 

When they approached the girl’s home, Fenris didn’t hear Varric’s comments on how large Loriandra’s father’s mansion was. Fenris even dared to ignore Aveline’s soft inquiries, but Varric was sure there to answer them. Even when Loriandra’s father sobbed his gratitude and told Hawke that he was planning to run away with his daughter, the ex-slave didn’t bat an eye. Nobody questioned Fenris’ silence, they all pegged him as the non-chatty type and after Hawke spent the reward money buying a larger backpack, the party was free to split. 

 

But Fenris didn’t part ways, he couldn’t swallow down his anger.

 

“Fenris?” Marian raised an eyebrow and closed the distance between them. “Something on your mind?” She took a step back when Fenris met her eyes.

 

“How dare you, after all I’ve told you.” Fenris seethed. 

 

Marian recovered from the shock of Fenris’ severe glare and she planted her feet firmly on the ground. “If it’s about letting Loriandra go free, I don’t--”

 

“—The song, that damn song, do you honestly think I wouldn’t catch it?” Fenris snapped and didn’t allow Marian to speak up. “Don’t bother asking for my assistance ever again. Go and knock on Anders’ door.” He snarled and stormed off, leaving Marian speechless and eyes full of confusion. 

 

* * *

 

 

The night air was cool, but Marian Hawke didn’t feel it as she hunched in front of a door. Her hands shook, which caused her to drop her lockpicking kit a few times. After being yelled at by Fenris, she couldn’t think of anything else throughout the day. Mother advised settling the matter before sleeping, otherwise a bad seed would be planted and all the progress she had made with the ex-slave would be lost. 

 

Truthfully, Marian didn’t want to confront Fenris after being tongue lashed only hours before, but she did have her side to tell. They both didn’t know each other that well. Marian didn’t want them becoming strangers; not when they could be more—

 

Fenris opened the door as fast as he swung his sword, causing Hawke to fall on her butt. “Lockpicking doesn’t work well on unlocked doors.” He said dryly and crossed his arms over his chest. “I thought you’d leave after the third try.”

 

“You heard me the whole time?” Marian knew she was red in the face as she stood up. 

 

“You should know by now that I hear very well.” Fenris responded icily and didn’t budge from the doorway.

 

“Ah, right and I know you also taste good—CAN taste good... well.” Marian cleared her throat and reached into her bag to pull out the bottle of wine. “Here, a peace offering.”

 

Fenris narrowed his eyes. “In exchange for what?”

 

“Your ears—uh—as in listening.” Marian clamped down on the inside of her cheek, silently cursing her tied tongue.

 

Silence settled between them for a few breaths before Fenris retreated back into mansion. “Come in.” He grumbled.

 

He didn’t even grab the bottle from Hawke’s hand. 

 

Without looking at Hawke, Fenris sat down in his chair in front of fireplace and rested his chin in one hand. He began drumming his fingers with the other hand, his eyes never leaving the fire. A piece of him wanted there to be no animosity, after all he did like Hawke. But his scars ran too deep. 

 

Marian Hawke placed the bottle on the small table and sat on the stool across from Fenris. Her palms were sweaty, but she was freezing. No empty small talk, just get straight to the point. 

 

“Despite what you must assume, I didn’t know what that song meant to you.” Marian spoke in a hushed tone and she clenched her knees when she watched Fenris’ brow crinkle with growing frustration. “You remember that investigation we did? You remember seeing glimpses of Malcolm Hawke, my father?”

 

Fenris glanced at Marian and then went back to glaring at the fire. His face relaxed and he could feel his rage running low. 

 

The young rogue also peered into the fire, her throat drying up. “You remember Bethany?” She whispered. 

 

This time, Fenris let his eyes linger on Hawke, and he noted her eyes were watering up. A log snapped, earning a jump from both parties. It felt like a lifetime ago since Fenris snapped at Hawke, the burning embers in his gut barely warm. Now, a whispered desire entered Fenris’ mind; he wanted Hawke to look at him. 

 

She closed her eyes instead. “Bethany grew up fearing the world and hating herself. What she was. A child shouldn’t be depressed about their existence. It hurt Father, so he began singing this song in a language none of us understood.” Hawke inhaled and kept her gaze towards the broken, burning log. “He sang often to her, always hushed, no matter how loudly she cried.” 

 

By now, Fenris changed his sitting position, his elbows resting on his knees. “Did he...ever explain the song?” His voice was hoarse from all the previous bitterness and venom he spat.

 

There they were, those intense blue eyes that took the breath out of Fenris’ lungs. Hope gleamed in her eyes and relief that came off so strongly, Fenris had to lower his gaze. As with everything else, Hawke was intense. Not necessarily a bad trait. 

 

“He told us it was a lullaby. I once pressed him what it meant and the only thing he revealed was that it translated to ‘don’t be afraid’.” Marian smirked bashfully. “I’m guessing Father was lying through his teeth.”

 

Fenris snorted. “Well, he told a half-truth. The song is often sung in Tevinter, it’s practically a hymn. It roughly translates to ‘Mage Pride’ and yes, the verses do reassure mages that they shouldn’t be afraid.” He connected eyes with Hawke and saw that she was horrified.

 

“No wonder you were angry.” Marian shook her head. “I’m sorry, I didn’t--”

 

“I apologize.” Fenris cut off Hawke and stood to his feet. “I made inaccurate assumptions and reacted instead of responded.” He walked up to Hawke and noticed a pink blush spreading on her face. “You were only doing it out of kindness, just as your father did.” He murmured. “The Hawke family is a quirky bunch.” 

 

“Oh, it’s definitely a Ferelden thing.” Marian smirked and was rewarded with Fenris smirking back. “All’s forgiven, then?” She swallowed in a poor attempt to wet her throat. 

 

“You don’t need to ask for my forgiveness.” Fenris replied gently and held a hand out to Hawke.

 

Marian grabbed Fenris’ hand, but pulled herself up so that she could stare directly into his eyes. “We’re equals, Fenris, your feelings matter just as much as mine.” She stated firmly and watched the ex-slave avoid eye contact. It may have been the trick of the firelight, but she could’ve sworn she was seeing Fenris blush. 

 

“As you say, Hawke.” 

 

“If that’s what you want, Fenris.” 

 

Fenris cleared his throat and looked away from the fireplace and Hawke. “It’s what...I...think is best.” He removed his hand from Hawke’s grasp, realizing that she didn’t resist. “Thank you for, uh, the wine.” 

 

“Anytime, Fenris.” Hawke chirped.

 

The two bodies lingered nearby each other, lightly swaying in awkward silence. Their eyes connected, but before either one could speak up, another log loudly snapped in two. Airy chuckles and nervous goodbyes were exchanged, though beneath it all was a different type of seed, waiting patiently to sprout. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> The song Hawke sings is [Mage Pride](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nxUrz7ZLCp8).


End file.
